


Covers for "Web of Lies" by hoperoy

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Covers for "Web of Lies" by hoperoy
Kudos: 6





	Covers for "Web of Lies" by hoperoy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Web of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/353136) by Hope Roy [archived by [ssa_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist)]. 



There are two covers because I like to play with black and white for a noir effect.


End file.
